Construyendo un nuevo futuro
by Ginevra Weasley Halliwell
Summary: ¡ATENCION SPOILERS DEATHLY HALLOWS! Esta historia transcurre desde el final de Harry Potter y “The Deathly Hallows” hasta el Epílogo de dicho libro. Descubre como vive el mundo mágico y nuestros protagonistas después de la guerra.
1. Dolor

**Capitulo 1. Dolor**

Se despertó cuando la luz del alba empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana. Era realmente satisfactorio no levantarse sobresaltado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en el cual, a menudo el dolor de la cicatriz de su frente le despertaba de sus pesadillas aterradoras. El alivio duró poco, cuando se dio cuenta de que el dolor no había desaparecido del todo; esta vez no en la cicatriz, que descansaba pasivamente después de la derrota de Voldemort, sino dentro de todo su ser: la pérdida de sus seres queridos se hacia ahora mas fuerte dentro de él, una vez había descansado de la batalla. Lupin, Tonks, Fred… y muchas personas más, algunas conocidas, otras no, habían muerto esa misma noche, luchando por la renovación del mundo mágico, sin Voldemort y sus mortífagos, y con las esperanzas puestas en un mundo sin prejuicios ante la procedencia de la sangre. La primera parte estaba conseguida, Voldemort estaba muerto, y Harry estaba seguro de que esta vez era para siempre. La segunda parte…eso aun estaba por ver, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a trabajar duro para conseguirlo.

Miro alrededor, aun somnoliento. Estaban todos dormidos, lo cual no era de extrañar después de los sucesos de la anterior noche. Sin embargo en esa habitación, con sus cinco camas con dosel, oyendo los ronquidos de Neville, viendo a Ron con su usual pijama rojo demasiado corto, no podía menos que olvidarse de todo. Por fin, él estaba en casa.

El Gran Comedor estaba mas lleno de lo usual a esas horas de la mañana. Familiares de los heridos y fallecidos se arremolinaban al final del comedor, en torno a algunos profesores, que explicaban una y otra vez que los heridos y los cuerpos sin vida de sus seres queridos habían sido trasladados a San Mungo. Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago al imaginarse a los señores Weasley como aquellas personas, preguntando desesperados por el cuerpo de su hijo Fred. Y entonces pensó en Lupin y Tonks, en sus cuerpos, y en su hijo Ted. Apenas acababan de ser padres, y habían fallecido, sin él poder impedirlo…Ted era huérfano, tal y como él lo era, y sintió una punzada de afecto hacia su ahijado. No, Harry no iba a dejarle nunca solo, él no iba a dejar que Ted viviera una infancia como la suya, no, esta vez sería diferente. Un poco más animado después de este pensamiento, siguió desayunando, a medida que el Gran Comedor se iba llenando, y con ello, los murmullos y saludos de admiración hacia Harry, que se sintió cada vez mas abrumado y arrepentido de haber decidido bajar a desayunar. Estaba decidiendo la manera mejor de escabullirse de allí sin ser visto, cuando vio a lo lejos, que Ron y Hermione le saludaban mientras entraban al comedor. Iban hablando, algo serios, y agarrados de la mano. Harry sonrió para sus adentros, divertido ante esta situación tan inusual en ellos.

Buenos días – se saludaron los tres

¿Cómo has dormido Harry?- preguntó Hermione con gesto preocupado.

Mejor que en todo este año – respondió él con una tímida sonrisa.

Ron estaba bastante callado, se le veía sumido en sus pensamientos, y Harry comprendió que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Ron volviera a ser el mismo, después de la muerte de uno de sus hermanos.

¿Dónde esta tu familia¿Pasaron la noche en Hogwarts también?- le pregunto Harry con curiosidad. La verdad es que tenía ganas de ver a Ginny, hablar con ella, ver cómo estaba…

Si, McGonagall se encargó de que todos los familiares que quisieran quedarse tuvieran habitación. Hemos quedado aquí dentro de un rato, para irnos todos juntos a La Madriguera.- respondió Ron, mirando su plato con tristeza.

Casi se arrepintió de haberle preguntado nada, pero no tenía forma de arreglarlo. Hermione miraba a Ron con una expresión extraña, casi de lástima, mientras este no levantaba la vista del plato. A partir de ese momento, los tres se dedicaron exclusivamente a su desayuno, sin saber realmente qué decir.

¡Harry! – dijo una voz angustiada en alguna parte del comedor.

Harry miró a todos lados y entonces se dio cuenta de que Andrómeda, la madre de la ahora difunta Nymphadora Tonks, iba hacia ellos con cara compungida y llena de lágrimas. Harry empezó a asustarse…¿iba Andrómeda a echarle la culpa de la muerte de su hija y su nuera? Si hubiera podido hacer algo por ellos… Entonces sin previo aviso se echó sobre los brazos de Harry, que no pudo hacer mas que darle palmaditas torpes en la espalda.

¡Mi hija, mi única hija! Y ahora que acababa de tener un bebe… ¿Qué será de Teddy ahora?- lloró la mujer desconsoladamente.

Sentimos muchísimo lo de su hija, señora Tonks…- empezó a decir Hermione a la vez que unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

Si, pero le puedo asegurar una cosa, Teddy no estará solo. Quiero decir…le tiene a usted, y por supuesto a nosotros, y a mucha otra gente que conocía a sus padres y que no dejaremos que le pase nada malo.- dijo Harry convencido. Aún no había superado del todo la muerte de Lupin y Tonks, pero ya había dejado claro que cuidaría de Ted casi como si fuera su propio hijo, que por algo confiaron en el para ser su padrino¿no?

Ante esto, la señora Tonks, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, un poco mas calmada y se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras entre ellos se producía un silencio bastante tenso. Después de algunos minutos, la señora Tonks volvió a hablar.

¿Visteis…visteis c-cómo paso?- tartamudeó con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa.

Nosotros….nosotros no…lo siento…- dijo Hermione, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

La profesora McGonagall dice que fue Bellatrix…si…mi hermana, mi propia hermana…- dijo Andrómeda más para sí misma que para ellos. Parecía haber olvidado que se encontraba con más gente.

Ante esta información Harry sintió como le hervía la sangre. Esa bruja, otra vez, había vuelto a destrozar la vida de otra persona, y ya se había llevado a tres de las personas mas importantes en la vida de Harry…

Al menos tuvo lo que se merecía – dijo Harry, apretando los puños por debajo de la mesa.

La señora Tonks pareció entonces salir de su ensimismamiento.

Si…si tienes razón- dijo con un suspiro y una mirada cargada de tristeza en su rostro- Molly tuvo mucho valor, mucho valor. Tienes suerte de tener una madre así- añadió dirigiéndose a Ron.

Si…gracias- dijo Ron sonriendo un poco mas animado.

Bueno chicos, me alegro de que estéis bien…habéis sido tan valientes…Dora estaría orgullosa de vosotros- suspiró con una mirada de afecto la mujer- En fin, es hora de irme…tengo que recoger…bueno, tengo que ir a San Mungo. Gracias por todo.

Y con estas ultimas palabras, la madre de Tonks se levantó y se fue con la cabeza gacha del comedor, dejándoles un poco consternados.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo si quiera de recuperarse, un grupo de personas acababa de entrar en el comedor. La familia Weasley se dirigía hacia ellos, con una cara no muy distinta de la de Andrómeda Tonks. Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en Ginny. Tenía los ojos bastante hinchados, aunque ninguna lágrima caía ya por su rostro. Harry sintió unas ganas irracionales de abrazarla, de consolarla, pero se contuvo, pensando que quizá no era el momento adecuado.

La familia al completo se sentó junto a ellos para desayunar, sin más palabras que un "hola". Estaban todos demasiado apesadumbrados como para hablar más. Todos se dedicaron a comer, o al menos a hacer el intento. Solo había una persona que no parecía tener ganas ni de disimular. George miraba su plato con la mirada perdida, como ausente, como si sus pies le hubieran llevado hasta alli, aunque su cerebro se negara a reaccionar desde la noche anterior. Harry sintió un cariño enorme por los Weasley, y a la vez una rabia intensa que no podía controlar. La familia Weasley no se merecía esto. Ellos habían dado tanto siempre por todos…y ahora, habían perdido a uno de ellos de la manera mas cruel.

Oye, Harry, cariño…- comenzó la señora Weasley con la voz bastante tomada, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry- ¿Dónde vas a ir después de esto¿Volverás con tus tíos?

Harry se sorprendió bastante ante esta pregunta. La verdad es que, con todo lo que había pasado, no había pensado en esa cuestión. Aunque, lo que si estaba claro es que no volvería con sus tíos, porque aunque habían cambiado bastante, Harry tenía los fatales recuerdos de su infancia, aun grabados en su mente. Y en Hogwarts, tampoco podía quedarse, así que supuso que solo le quedaba Grimmauld Place. Al fin y al cabo, esa era ahora su propiedad, y, aunque en otro tiempo había parecido oscura e incómoda, la verdad era que con Kreacher de vuelta, se había vuelto algo bastante parecido a un hogar.

No, supongo que iré a Grimmauld Place.

Pero… ¿tu sólo? Aún eres muy joven para vivir solo y… ¿Por qué no vienes a La Madriguera con nosotros? Estaríamos encantados de tenerte allí.

No se preocupe señora Weasley, de verdad, estaré bien. Kreacher ahora es muy amable, así que no estaré del todo solo¿no? – dijo Harry, con una tímida sonrisa, que pretendía ser tranquilizadora. No es que no le tentara la idea de ir a La Madriguera, estar con Ginny, ayudarla a superar la muerte de Fred… pero no se sentiría a gusto, sería inmiscuirse en el dolor de otra familia, se sentiría como un extraño.

Molly, querida, Harry ya es lo suficiente mayor como para decidir por él mismo. Estoy seguro de que se las apañará bien viviendo solo.- dijo su marido antes de que a la señora Weasley le diera tiempo a replicar.

Ésta asintió a regañadientes y siguió con su desayuno. Al cabo de un rato, los Weasley decidieron que ya no podían seguir allí, y se levantaron, no sin antes ofrecerles ayuda a Harry y Hermione unas cien veces. Después, Harry vio como ellos se alejaban hacia los jardines, dispuestos a irse por fin a casa.

Ay…- suspiró Hermione con la mirada fija en el lugar por el que los Weasley habían desaparecido- no se cómo van a superar esto…

111111111111ç1111++++++++++++++++1111111-------

Hola! Bueno, esto es una especie de introduccion, para que vean como va a ir el fic. Si les gusta, continuare la historia ok? Tratare de seguir la historia segun los datos ke dio JK, para que de alguna forma Harry Potter no se haya ido del todo .


	2. Sortilegios Weasley

Capítulo 2. Sortilegios Weasley

Habían pasado tres días, y La Madriguera no había estado nunca tan silenciosa. El funeral de Fred había sido la noche anterior, y aun se respiraba un ambiente tenso en la casa. Ron, que en ese momento se distraía haciendo levitar las cosas que había esparcidas por el suelo, se había pasado todo el día en su habitación, distrayéndose con pequeñas cosas mientras algunos recuerdos pasaban por su mente. Prefería estar ahí solo, que abajo con su madre, que se deshacía en lágrimas cada vez que veía a uno de sus hijos, especialmente a George (quizá por la pena de verle tan solo, tan triste, sin su hermano gemelo, o quizá porque su parecido a Fred era tal, que a veces parecía que había vuelto a la vida). Así que casi todos evitaban estar juntos en una sala más de dos minutos seguidos. Por su parte Bill y Fleur se habían ido a su casa en Shell Cotage después del funeral, así como Charlie, que disculpándose mil veces, tuvo que volver a Rumanía, donde su trabajo aguardaba. Percy, sin embargo, aunque también se había ido a su casa en Londres, se pasaba por La Madriguera tan a menudo que parecía que vivía allí. Quizá pensaba que así compensaría los casi 3 años de ausencia en los que había ignorado a su familia completamente. La verdad es que esto era un gran alivio, ya que con Percy siempre detrás de su madre, ésta apenas se daba cuenta de que sus otros hijos se evitaban. Aún así ella se preocupaba de llevar algún almuerzo a aquellos que decidían no bajar a comer a la cocina, lo que era bastante comprensible: en algunos momentos, es mejor estar solo.

Ron, en este caso, era de este pensamiento. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, prefería estar allí, sin hacer nada, intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Aún no podía creerse que su hermano Fred ya no estuviera, es que era irreal. Desde que era pequeño había vivido bajo la tiranía de sus dos hermanos gemelos, que aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para gastarle una broma pesada. Soltó una pequeña risa amarga cuando recordó la vez en que Fred había intentado hacer un juramento inquebrantable con él, antes de que su padre lo impidiera. Él y George siempre estaban pensando en las bromas, en cualquier cosa que sirviera para desquiciar a su madre. Y ahora, Fred no estaba, y Ron no podía imaginar a George sin Fred, siempre habían sido Fred y George, George y Fred, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué sería de George? ¿Qué sería de "Sortilegios Weasley"?

La primera vez que le preguntaron a George por esto último, éste dijo que no sabía que iba a hacer, aun estaba demasiado consternado por la muerte de su hermano, no tenía ganas de pensar en nada más. La verdad es que Ron le había visto tan mal, que incluso pensó que George se atrevería a cerrar la tienda. Sin embargo Ron estaba dispuesto, no iba a dejar que cometiera tal error, iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que la tienda siguiese en pie. Al fin y al cabo…habían gastado años y esfuerzo para crearla, y ahora no podía irse todo a la basura, Fred no lo habría querido. Obviamente era mucho trabajo para una persona sola, sobre todo debido al éxito que ya habían demostrado que tenía la tienda. Pero si hiciera falta, y aunque le pesara mucho a su madre, Ron estaba dispuesto a trabajar en la tienda. Todo, con tal de que no la cerrara.

Mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, la voz de su madre sonó a través de la puerta.

Cariño, dentro de poco estará la cena. Esta vez vamos a cenar todos abajo, en familia.

Ron hizo un ruido indefinido en forma de asentimiento y después oyó cómo su madre se dirigía a la habitación de su hermana. Ginny era, al parecer, la que mejor lo estaba llevando todo, se mantenía bastante entera, aunque Ron juraría que había oído algunos sollozos ahogados a través de la pared de su habitación. Pero al menos ella procuraba estar animada y habladora mientras estaba con sus padres. Ron nunca la había visto así, la verdad, antes siempre había que consolarla a ella, y ahora parecía que ella les consolaba a todos.

Ron sacudió la cabeza, como intentando sacar sus pensamientos fuera de él, y se levantó para ir a cenar.

En la cena, todo transcurrió bastante normal. Las conversaciones eran algo forzadas, pero parecía que tener de nuevo allí a toda la familia, junta, (excepto Bill y Charle, lamentablemente) había subido el animo un poco. Incluso George, se atrevía a bromear de vez en cuando, para romper la atmósfera tensa que se respiraba allí.

Tengo que deciros algo.- dijo éste a mitad de la cena. Todos los demás le miraron intrigados, mientras él se esforzaba, al parecer, por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- He decidido vender la tienda. El dinero ayudará, no andamos sobrados de eso en esta casa ¿no?- terminó George con una sonrisa que pretendía ser de indiferencia.

Ron, que había visto confirmados sus temores, no lo iba a permitir. Y menos por una excusa tan tonta como el dinero, ¡como si con la tienda abierta no ganaran dinero!

¡No puedes hacer esto!- saltó él indignado- ¡No puedes cerrar la tienda! ¡Os pasasteis años trabajando en vuestros inventos!

Cariño…Ron tiene razón, no puedes tirarlo todo por la borda ahora…os ha costado mucho- dijo su padre con cara de preocupación.

Eso da igual, yo ya no puedo seguir con la tienda solo y lo mejor es vender el local, seguro que me dan bastante dinero por él- respondió el sin mirarles.

Si es por eso no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré- dijo Ron ante las caras estupefactas de todos los demás.- ¿Qué? No me miréis así, hablo en serio. Yo puedo ayudar en la caja, o en el almacén, o donde quieras, pero no cierres la tienda.

No lo entendéis, yo-no-puedo-seguir-solo- dijo George dando énfasis a las cinco últimas palabras.

Pero cariño…es vuestro sueño, no puedes dejarlo solo porque…- dijo la señora Weasley con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

¡DEJAD DE HABLAR EN PLURAL!- Gritó George sin poder contenerse, fulminando a su familia con la mirada.- Él ya no está, está muerto, y no volverá, así que la tienda es mía y yo decido qué hacer con ella.

Pero Fred no querría…-empezó Ginny sin éxito, pues fue interrumpida por su hermano.

No se lo que Fred querría, por que esta muerto, ¿es que no lo vais a entender nunca? SE HA IDO- y con esto, se levantó enfadado de la mesa y salió al exterior, dejando a su familia allí, sentados en la mesa, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Un segundo después se oyó un pequeño ¡plop!, que indicaba que George se había desaparecido.

Apareció no muy lejos de allí, a las afueras del pueblo de St. Ottery Catchpole. Era el primer sitio que se le había pasado por la cabeza, y le apetecía pasear. Su familia no entendía nada, nada. A él le hubiera gustado continuar con la tienda, pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Sería un insulto hacia la memoria de Fred, continuar con un sueño que él nunca podría cumplir. No podía si quiera pensar en la posibilidad de ser feliz, mientras su hermano ya no lo sería más. Y además, ¿de qué servía ser feliz si no podía compartirlo con su hermano gemelo? ¿de que servía ganar dinero en la tienda, si no podía compartir las ganancias con su "otro yo"? Todo era tan injusto…Ellos no entendían nada, y no lo entenderían jamás.

Siguió andando por el pueblo, sin apenas darse cuenta de por donde andaba, simplemente caminando, alejándose lo más posible de su familia, de su casa, de la casa en la que habían vivido los dos.

¿Fred? – dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas.

George se volvió rápidamente al oír el nombre de su difunto hermano.

Perdona, George, te había confundido con tu hermano – dijo una chica morena un poco avergonzada, cuando éste se volvió.

George simplemente se quedó mirándola, asombrado de que se hubiera dado cuenta de su error con sólo mirarle, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hacía mucho que no se veían.

¿Qué…Qué te ha pasado en la oreja? – preguntó la chica mirando el lugar donde Snape había herido a George hacía ya casi un año.

Yo…bueno, un accidente, ya sabes…- dijo George, aún un poco atontado. No se esperaba encontrar a nadie a esas horas en la calle, y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, pero no quería parecer descortés, así que no dijo nada.

Oh…vaya lo siento. Bueno, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Cómo te va todo? ¿Seguís haciendo trucos de magia tan buenos? La verdad es que se echan de menos… ¡algún día pillaré vuestro truco, os lo aseguro!- dijo la chica divertida.

George se rió también, si ella supiera… La verdad es que se alegraba de verla, se alegraba de ver a alguien que no lo miraba con cara de pena, se alegraba de ver a alguien totalmente ajeno al mundo mágico y a todo lo que había pasado en todo este tiempo, se alegraba de ver a alguien que aún no sabía que su hermano gemelo ya no estaba con ellos.

Pues bien, como siempre – respondió George a la chica.- ¿Y tu como estás Anyanna?

¡Ey! ¡Sabes que odio que me llames así!

Pero te llamas así…- dijo George para hacerla de rabiar – Está bien, está bien…Ann- añadió al ver la cara de enfado de la chica.

Así mejor – respondió Ann con una sonrisa radiante.

George sonrió también. La chica era bastante guapa. Su pelo era largo y totalmente negro, y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos, azules, parecían casi transparentes, igual que su piel, que era casi tan blanca como la nieve. Además había un detalle de ella que siempre le había gustado a George, sus pecas. Su nariz y sus pómulos estaban repletos de pecas, que contrastaban a la perfección con su piel blanquecina. Así se quedó George mirándola, y por un momento se olvidó de todo el enfado con su familia.

¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar algo? Así podré enseñarte alguno de mis…trucos- dijo el pelirrojo a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

¿Me está tirando los tejos señor Weasley? – dijo Ann entrecerrando los ojos.

Mmmm….si no aceptas la invitación nunca lo sabrás – le respondió George con descaro.

Está bien…pero sólo porque no puedo resistirme a un pelirrojo – sonrió la morena, mientras echaba a andar por el camino decidida.

George la siguió divertido. Al fin y al cabo, no iba a ser una noche tan mala…

Ginny estaba allí, a un solo palmo de distancia, saludándole con la mano mientras sonreía, encima de su escoba. Harry intentaba llegar a ella pero cuanto más lo hacía mas lejos se encontraba, y ella gritaba ¡Torpe! ¿Es que no sabes manejar una escoba? Pero él se esforzaba todo lo que podía y no llegaba. Insistía en que era imposible llegar porque Fred y George le habían cambiado su saeta de fuego por una escoba de juguete, que no hacía más que girar y girar, sin avanzar. Entonces ella se acerco a él y empezó a darle golpecitos con su escoba en la cara y en el brazo.

Poco a poco se fue despertando del sueño y se dio cuenta de que los golpes eran reales. Pero no era Ginny, sino una lechuza que, ansiosa, le daba picotazos para que recogiera su carta.

¡Vale, vale ya voy!- dijo Harry mientras se ponía las gafas, que estaban en su mesilla.

Como pudo se quitó a la lechuza de encima, y le quito la carta que llevaba en la pata. Curiosamente, mientras lo hacía, la lechuza se había quedado totalmente quieta, como demostrando que sabía comportarse mientras el receptor de la carta no estuviera dormido.

Harry abrió la carta con curiosidad, pues no había reconocido la letra aún:

_Querido Harry,_

_  
Espero que estés bien. En el Ministerio estamos en caos. Reestablecer todo lo que Voldemort revolvió no es una tarea fácil. Aún así creo que al final conseguiremos reconstruir de nuevo el mundo mágico como era antes, ¡o incluso mejor!, me atrevo a decir. _

_En realidad, te escribo porque tengo una propuesta para ti. Se que una vez quisiste ser auror, y estoy seguro de que aún ansías serlo. Se que aún no terminaste Hogwarts, pero bueno, no creo que en este caso eso sea relevante. Eres un gran mago, y no creo que importen tus calificaciones en este caso._

_Aún así me gustaría charlar contigo personalmente sobre este tema. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos en el Ministerio el lunes a las 10:00 a.m? A esa hora estoy libre._

_Por favor contéstame mediante esta lechuza cuanto antes, si puedes._

_Cuídate._

_Saludos,_

_Kingsley._

Vaya…así que Kingsley le ofrecía un trabajo de auror…Había pensado muchas veces en esa opción pero, durante estos días, no se lo había planteado…Y… ¿así? ¿Sin terminar Hogwarts? Quizá era un poco precipitado… Bajó la mirada al pergamino que sostenía en las manos y leyó el día de la cita. El lunes… ¡eso era dentro de dos días! Bueno, podía ir allí a hablar con él, aunque no supiera aún que hacer. Además, así se ponía un poco al día de lo que pasaba en el Ministerio, porque El Profeta no decía demasiado esos días, salvo que el ministerio estaba recobrándose y que el nuevo ministro Kingsley lo estaba haciendo estupendamente, aun siendo nada más que un ministro provisional.

Si, estaba decidido, iría a hablar con él el lunes por la mañana. Así que cogió un trozo de pergamino que tenía en el antiguo escritorio de Sirius, y escribió con su pluma un mensaje breve:

_Allí estaré. Nos vemos el lunes a las 10:00 a.m y hablamos._

_Muchas gracias por todo._

_Saludos,_

_Harry._

Con mucho cuidado, ató este último mensaje a la pata de la lechuza y la echó por la ventana.

Parecía que su futuro estaba a punto de empezar…

**2—2-2-2-2-2++++22222+++ÇÇ22222222222---22**

Hola!! Muchas gracias por sus reviewsss!!! Me animaron mucho a seguir . Por cierto he de decir que había un error en el primer capítulo y puse "nuera" en vez de yerno. Fallo técnico xD (Gracias a Emily Grenyer por decírmelo!) Me emocioné tanto al escribir que no sabía ni lo que escribía!

En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo. Como habrán notado he decidido poner un poco de todos los personajes, no como Rowling que solo muestra lo que ven los ojos de Harry, para que haya un poco de todo .

Gracias a todos de verdad!


	3. El Comienzo

Capítulo 3. El Comienzo

_¡Auror! ¡Pero eso es genial Harry, era lo que tu querías! Aunque bueno, creo que no es del todo correcto que te den un puesto de trabajo así, sin más, si ¡ni si quiera has terminado Hogwarts! Aunque, después de derrotar a Voldemort, no creo que les importen mucho tus calificaciones ¿no? En todo caso, ¡me alegro por ti! O mejor dicho, ¡me alegro por el Ministerio! Contigo dentro, mejorará muchísimo. Espero que hagas todo lo posible por erradicar esa mala opinión sobre los hijos de muggles, aunque claro, quizá en el departamento de Aurores eso no sea tan fácil, pero puede que en…_

Harry se saltó la parte en la que Hermione divagaba sobre el Ministerio y sus errores, y siguió leyendo la carta que ella le había mandado en respuesta a la sorprendente noticia de su posible nuevo empleo:

…_pero espero que te vaya bien!_

_Siento no haber escrito antes, pero estuve muy ocupada con el traslado de mis padres, ya sabes, de Australia a Inglaterra de nuevo. Ya les devolví la memoria. Al principio se enfadaron mucho conmigo por no haberles dicho nada sobre Voldemort, pero con todo el lío de la mudanza creo que se les ha pasado…¡incluso me han dejado hacer parte del traslado con magia! Supongo que ya se están acostumbrando…_

_Oye, ¿has sabido algo de Ron? Le he escrito pero no me contesta…Ojalá esté bien…_

_En fin…ya me contarás que tal tu entrevista con Kingsley. ¡Buena suerte mañana!_

_Un abrazo de_

_Hermione_

Si…él también había escrito a Ron, aunque no había sabido muy bien que decirle, y tampoco había contestado. Aunque en realidad le comprendía. Cuando había muerto Sirius él tampoco tenía ganas de mucha conversación…aunque por cortesía siempre había contestado las cartas. Pero claro, Ron no era como él, y al fin y al cabo, no es lo mismo perder a alguien al que solo conoces desde hace 2 años, que a un hermano que conoces desde siempre.

La verdad, se sentía como un extraño. Mucha gente había perdido a sus seres queridos en la batalla de Hogwarts y se dedicaban ahora a llorarlos, y él ahora no sabía donde encajaba, no tenía a nadie a quien llorar, o mejor dicho, no tenía a nadie con quien llorar, porque aún sentía muy dentro de él la muerte de Lupin…el último de los merodeadores. Lupin era de algún modo, la última conexión con su padre, y ahora…ahora no estaba. Pensó en Ginny…tenía tantas ganas de verla, de estar con ella. Pensó en escribirla, en invitarla a cenar, y un millón de cosas más, pero sólo hacía dos días que se habían visto, en el funeral de Fred, y no quería ser pesado. Pero la idea de estar ahí sentado sin nada que hacer le oprimía, así que pensó que lo mejor sería salir a dar una vuelta por el mundo muggle. Siempre era un alivio pasear por sitios en donde la gente no te señalaba al verte pasar o corría a abrazarte llorando de dolor, o a veces, también de gratitud, o incluso había algunos que lo fulminaban con la mirada nada más verlo (sin duda familiares y amigos de mortífagos apresados). Por eso adoraba el Londres muggle, sobre todo en esos días. No lo dudó más y, después de asegurarle a Kreacher que volvería para la cena, salió del número 12 de Grimmauld Place para recibir a una maravillosa mañana de Junio, que, al parecer, se había librado de las nieblas que habían asolado la nación por culpa de los dementores. Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad.

333333333333333333333333333333333

Nunca había estado allí antes, pero supuso que esa debía de ser la puerta. Según le había dicho un transeúnte, esa puerta pertenecía a los apartamentos que había encima de "Sortilegios Weasley", y por lo que él sabía, allí era donde vivían Fred y George…o bueno, ahora sólo George.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, sin saber aún qué iba a decirle cuando abriera la puerta. No quería que cerraran la tienda, pero después de cómo se había comportado con ellos la noche anterior, no iba a ir detrás de él como un perrito faldero. Si Ginny no le hubiera obligado a ir…

Pero George no aparecía. Siguió llamando, cada vez más fuerte, seguro de que su hermano le estaba ignorando, como había hecho muchas veces desde que eran niños.

- ¡Venga, abre! No te voy a comer ¿sabes?

- ¿Ron?- se oyó a una voz sorprendida por detrás de él.

- ¡Hermione!- se sorprendió también el pelirrojo.- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Bueno…yo…vine a…a… ¡comprar un libro! – dijo Hermione apresuradamente. No era cierto. La verdad es que había ido al Callejon Diagon para comprarle un regalo precisamente a él, a Ron. Su cumpleaños había sido hacía varios meses, pero con todo lo de los horrocruxes y Voldemort, no había tenido tiempo de comprarle nada. No es que hiciera falta, sabía que a él no le importaría, pero pensó que así, quizá, le contestaría las cartas.- Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí? Te he estado escribiendo ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no contestas nuestras cartas?

- Yo…bueno…he estado ocupado- respondió Ron mientras los colores subían a su rostro.

- ¿Aporreando puertas?

- Yo…no…es que….buscaba a mi hermano George…pero…parece que no está en casa- dijo Ron aún mas avergonzado. Su cara empezaba a adquirir un color parecido al de su pelo.

- Ya…- dijo Hermione divertida aunque un poco avergonzada también- Oye…siento no haber ido al funeral…yo…es que tenía que recoger a mis padres, devolverles la memoria y eso…

- No te preocupes, ¿cómo están?- dijo Ron, contento de tener algo de que hablar. No veía a Hermione desde lo de Hogwarts. Todo había sido muy bonito aquel día, en aquel momento, pero ahora… ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Qué suponía ella que iba a hacer él? Definitivamente…las chicas le daban dolor de cabeza…

- Bien, bien…ya han recuperado la memoria, y el traslado ya está hecho.- contestó Hermione.

Y asi se quedaron un buen rato, sin saber que hacer, sin saber que decir, casi como si fueran completos desconocidos. Hermione se regañaba mentalmente por ser tan estúpida, ella no era así, ella no solía quedarse callada muchas veces (menos cuando leía un libro interesante, obviamente), y menos con sus amigos. Pero la verdad era que todo había cambiado ese último año...hasta eso había cambiado. Pero también hay que admitir que es difícil articular alguna palabra cuando tus piernas no paran de temblar, implorando por un sitio donde apoyarse, o cuando tu mente viaja hacia atrás y recuerda el abochornante momento en el que te tiraste a sus brazos, o peor, cuando ardes en deseos por repetir aquel instante.

Pero la mente de Ron funcionaba a toda prisa, intentando recordar algún pasaje de su libro que pudiera serle de ayuda. Había sido demasiado estúpido durante 6 años, este año sería diferente.

- Te apetece si tomamos algo en aquella cafetería? - le preguntó finalmente a una sorprendida Hermione a la vez que señalaba hacia Perk's Coffe, una cafetería algo destartalada situada en una esquina del Callejon Diagon.

- Claro- dijo con una sonrisa Hermione, agradecida de que por fin Ron hubiera dicho algo.

Y algo más animados los dos se dirigieron hacia allí, pensando que quizá las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como ellos pensaban.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No sabía donde iba y a la vez sus pies le llevaban a alguna parte. Había paseado varias veces por el mundo muggle durante esos cuatro días post-guerra y nunca se había atrevido a pasar por allí, aunque la idea había rondado su cabeza muchas veces. Ni siquiera sabía si ellos iban a estar en casa, ni si quiera sabía si queria verles, o mejor dicho, no sabía si quería ser visto, pero lo que si sabía era que necesitaba saber si estaban bien. Por mucho que les hubiera odiado, por mucho que él mismo hubiera sido odiado por ellos, algo en él le impulsaba a ir, aunque fuera por última vez, para acabar con su vida anterior y poder comenzar de una vez por todas con la nueva.

Llegó antes de lo que él mismo esperaba. Allí estaba, en el barrio que le había visto crecer, el barrio que le había insultado por las espaldas como a un vulgar delincuente juvenil, el barrio en el que había visto a Sirius por primera vez, el barrio en el que recibio la carta que cambió su destino.

Siguió andando por las perfectas e inmaculadas casas hasta encontrar el número cuatro. Estaba decidido, no queria hablar con ellos ni tampoco que le vieran, no lo creía necesario. Y no hizo falta más que acercarse un poco a la ventana para ver la habitual escena de su tía Petunia limpiando la cocina, tan impecablemente como siempre. Se acercó medio agachado a la ventana de la fachada principal de la casa y vio con otra punzada de alivio que su tío leía el periódico tan apaciblemente como siempre, con su plato de bacon y huevos encima de la mesa. Parecía que todo estaba bien.

Un ruido y un llanto unas casas mas adelante hicieron a Harry incorporarse de golpe. Miró hacia los dos lados atento a cualquier haz de luz que pudiera presentarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el ruido había sido provocado solo por un niño pequeño al tropezar y caer al suelo. Se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar que había sido un intento de asesinato hacia su persona, la guerra había acabado, y ya era hora de asumirlo. Se dirigió hacia el niño para ayudarle a levantar, pero alguien se le adelantó. Se quedó petrificado, a medio camino, observando como su primo, su gran primo Dudley, le ayudaba en su lugar. El niño le miró asustado, quizá sorprendido por el gran tamaño de su salvador, o quizá porque vivía en el barrio y conocía demasiado bien a "Big D" para no tenerle miedo. Pero Dudley ya no prestaba atención al niño. Sus ojos claros se habían encontrado con los de Harry, que aun no sabía como encajar lo que acababa de ver.

- Estás vivo- dijo Dudley abriendo un poco sus ojos de cerdito.

- Buena observación Big D- dijo Harry un tanto irónico.

El niño, aprovechando el instante de confusión, se fue corriendo calle abajo, sorprendido de su suerte.

- Yo...pense que...- balbuceó Dudley esforzándose por decir algo coherente.

- Yo también me alegro de que estés bien- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, en ayuda de su primo. Había cambiado tanto...y todo gracias a un dementor...pero..¿qué es lo que habría visto su primo esa noche para que le hiciera cambiar de tal forma? El lo habia tenido todo...

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro sin saber muy bien si irse, si hablarse o si pegarse.

- ¿A dónde os llevaron cuando yo me fui? - pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

- Nos sacaron del país. Estuvimos viviendo en Francia, con otros nombres y eso, hasta que un hombre vino y nos dijo que todo había acabado y que ya podíamos volver a casa. Creo que dijo que se llamaba Shackelbolt...era bastante extraño.

- Vaya...tus padres debieron pasarlo en grande- dijo Harry, imaginando a Tía Petunia quejándose a todas horas de lo sucios que eran los franceses.

- Si bueno, ya les conoces, se pasaron el año refunfuñando. Aunque la verdad es que Francia no está tan mal...- añadió Dudley, que inexplicablemente y sin saber por qué empezó a ponerse colorado como un tomate. Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nunca había oído a Dudley hablar mal de sus padres, al menos no delante de él. Pasó otro silencio incómodo en el que ninguno de los dos supo que decir asi que Harry, que empezaba a sentirse incómodo ante un primo tan diferente al que había conocido, decidió que lo mejor era marcharse, antes de que sus tíos, a solo dos casas de distancia, salieran, le vieran y le echaran la culpa de su desastrosa vida en Francia. Porque ver a Dudley era una cosa, pero no creía que ver a sus tíos fuera a ser tan agradable.

- Y...pásate por aquí otro dia...yo...bueno...creo que a mamá le gustaría verte- dijo Dudley mientras empezaba a caminar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Harry escéptico. Dudley se limitó a encogerse de hombros y después se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino hacia el número cuatro, dejando a un Harry confuso parado en medio de la acera. Después de unos segundos de vacilación, éste decidió volver a Grimmauld Place, pensando que quizá Dudley no había cambiado tanto y que sólo trataba de burlarse de él. Porque no creía que su tía tuviera ganas de verle, después de tantos años en los que su mayor ambición era hacérselo pasar tan mal como pudiera. Pero se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Era hora de acabar con su infancia al igual que había sido hora de acabar con Voldemort y con los años que pasó luchando contra él. Su nueva vida, una vida tranquila y alegre, estaba a punto de comenzar.

- ¿Viste como se le quedo la cara? - dijo entre risas incontrolables- ¡Mi padre me dijo que aún tiene las cicatrices! ¿No es genial?- añadió sin poder parar de reír.

- Sí, se lo merecía - le contesto Hermione encantada de que por fin estuvieran teniendo una conversación normal. O al menos la conversación más normal que se puede tener con alguien como Ron.

- Por chivata- inquirió Ron intentando tranquilizarse.- Ay...todo gracias a ti, ¡menuda idea tuviste!

Hermione sonrió orgullosa a la vez que dos tímidas manchas de color rojo asomaban en sus mejillas. Pero un sonido extraño hizo que Ron se levantara de repente y sacara su varita, dispuesto a proteger a Hermione de cualquier mal. Ésta última se rió de su reacción mientras se sacaba algo del bolsillo.

- Es sólo mi teléfono Ron, mi teléfono móvil. Mis padres me lo regalaron hace unos días, dicen que así sabrán si estoy bien a cada momento, aunque a mí no me hace demasiada gracia.

- Ah si...claro, el felétono...- dijo el pelirrojo un poco confuso mientras volvía a sentarse, observando anodadado como Hermione sacaba un objeto pequeño y rectangular y miraba en una pequeña pantallita.

- Es un mensaje de mis padres, quieren que vuelva, al parecer están teniendo algunos problemas con uno de mis libros...- dijo Hermione a la vez que leía la pantallita un tanto extrañada.- Será mejor que me vaya ya.- le dijo a un Ron medio confuso porque sus padres pudieran haberle mandado un mensaje a través de una pantallita, medio decepcionado de que su conversación (que se estaba volviendo bastante agradable) hubiera sido interrumpida tan pronto.

- Si, vale...- dijo éste sin poder disimular su decepción.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hermione se había levantado y, decidida, le había dado un pequeño beso en los labios, apenas un roce, para después desaparecerse y dejar al pelirrojo mucho más confuso que antes, aunque, todo hay que decirlo, mucho más contento.


	4. Curando Heridas

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Siento muchísimo no haber podido subir este capítulo antes pero me atasqué muchísimo en el final u.u y además tuve problemas con mi ordenador...un caos._

_Miles de gracias a todos los que comentaron mi fic. Sois muchos para ir uno a uno, pero que sepais que sois mi inspiracion._

_Prometo poner el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible y ya sabeis, dudas, sugerencias, quejas...estaré encantada de leeros ._

_Ahh por cierto, si quereis que salga algún personaje específico o algo decidmelo, porque me iré centrando en los principales pero si hay algun secundario que querais que mencione o que invente un futuro para el o lo que querais solo ponedlo en un review, que estoy ansiosa por recibir nuevas ideas :D _

_Como siempre, todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran J.K Rowling, y yo sólo hago esto como mero entretenimiento para mí y para los que les guste mi fic. NO al plagio de HP!_

_Y ya os dejo con el siguiente cap. Espero que os guste!!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 4. Curando Heridas**

Apenas habían pasado cinco días, pero su mesa estaba repleta de cartas. Y no sólo su mesa, en la habitación de Sirius, sino también en la de la cocina, el salón, incluso juraría haber visto ¡en la taza del retrete! Y es que la gente no paraba de felicitarle por la derrota de Voldemort y le agradecía una y otra vez el haber librado a sus familias de la muerte y la desesperación. No es que no estuviera agradecido, pero su casa empezaba a parecerse más a una lechicería que a una casa, llena de excrementos por todas partes. Y lo peor de todo era que ver a tanta lechuza junta le hacía recordar a su difunta Hedwig. ¿Qué hubiera dicho ella si viera a tantas lechuzas alborotando? Era tan orgullosa...

Pero no sólo él lo pasaba mal con esto. Kreacher, que se había vuelto un elfo completamente amable los últimos meses, empezaba a parecerse a su antiguo yo, siempre huraño y refunfuñando. Pero era totalmente comprensible, él tenía que encargarse de echar a las lechuzas (a veces incluso a patadas), limpiar los excrementos, y lo mejor: ayudar a Harry a separar las cartas. Porque entre tanta carta de admirador, las cuales ya ni siquiera leía, también había cartas de sus amigos o conocidos que por el contrario si quería leer.

Esa mañana se levantó temprano, pues no quería llegar tarde a su cita con Kingsley. Y no sólo tenía ganas de ir al Ministerio por lo de su empleo de auror. La verdad es que tenía ganas de saber cómo estaba actuando éste después de la derrota de Voldemort, saber si los mortífagos fueron atrapados, si el sapo de Umbridge había ido a Azkaban, todas esas cosas.

- Señor Harry Potter, ha recibido una carta esta mañana- le dijo Kreacher cuando Harry entró en la cocina para desayunar.

- ¿Sólo una?- preguntó éste.

- No, pero ésta es de un compañero suyo del colegio- dijo Kreacher, que no había notado el tono irónico de la pregunta.

Harry fue corriendo a coger la carta, deseando que el remitente fuera Ron, quien llevaba sin aparecer desde el día de la batalla. Lamentablemente, la carta no era de Ron, sino de Neville. Al parecer quería quedar con él esa tarde en Hogsmeade, para charlar y ver cómo le iban las cosas. Harry cogió un pergamino y una pluma y le contestó en seguida que allí estaría. No había tenido oportunidad de darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho: había sido muy valiente. Sin duda, a él tendrían que mandarle cartas de admiración y no a él.

El ruido de sus pasos era amortiguado por el polvo, que se acumulaba en el suelo suavemente, como una capa de azúcar en un pastel demasiado dulce. Y no sólo ahí. El polvo cubría los estantes, testigo de todo el tiempo que nadie había rebuscado en ellos, en el mostrador, en las ventanas y en todo lugar en el que él posara su mirada. Sin embargo George no veía nada, nada salvo huecos vacíos en los que debería haber estado su hermano. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano Ron quisiera reabrir la tienda¿Cómo era posible que no viera esos huecos que tanto recordaban a Fred? No podía imaginarse estar allí todos los días con el lugar tan plagado de recuerdos. Pero, aún así, había algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Y es que no podía evitar pensar que estaba haciendo mal. Imaginaba la cara de Fred si le estuviera viendo ahora. Imaginaba la decepción marcada en su rostro por el hecho de que George estaba a punto de tirar todo su trabajo a la basura, el trabajo de años habría sido en vano. Y lo sabía porque si hubiera sido al revés, a él le gustaría que su hermano abriera la tienda, y que lo hiciera por los dos. Pero eso no era suficiente. Lo que sentía en su ahora vacío corazón era mas fuerte. Y no podía estar ahí ni un segundo más o acabaría derrumbandose del todo.

Así que no se lo pensó más y salió de la tienda como un vendaval, sin mirar alrededor. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y, echando un último vistazo adentro, sacó su varita para echar el cierre definitivo.

- ¡Eh chicos mirad¡Sortilegios abre de nuevo! - dijo un niño con cara de codicia contenida.

- En realidad...

- ¡Vaya¿creeis que seguirán vendiendo los saltaclases? Se me acabaron el año pasado...- dijo otro niño interrumpiendo a George mientras se acercaba estupefacto.

Y, antes de que se diera cuenta, un grupito de niños de distintas edades se había acercado hasta él esperando que el dueño se dignara a dejarlos pasar. George no sabía que hacer. Había estado muy seguro de cerrar antes, pero ahora se sentía confuso. Y no podía disimular que ver a esos niños esperando para adquirir sus artículos de broma preferidos, le hacía recordar a él mismo no hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era él quien se moría por comprar las mejores bromas para Filch o para Umbridge..."Con Fred..." pensó desesperado.

- Está bien, pero entráis, lo cogéis y os vais. - dijo George mientras abría de nuevo la puerta. "Cerraré después" se dijo a sí mismo, convencido aún de que no aguantaría ni diez minutos ahi dentro.

Pero el grupito de cinco niños se convirtió en uno de diez. Y cuando esos diez se marcharon entraron otros diez. Y cuando George se quiso dar cuenta, apenas daba a basto con todo. Los niños hacían cola desesperados por comprar y a George se le acababan las existencias de Surtidos Saltaclases, y pronto también de los packs de magifuegos salvajes weasley, y de todo lo que quedaba en la tienda desde la última vez que había sido abierta, hacia ya más de un año. Más de un niño tuvo que irse cabizbajo y con las manos vacías, hasta que todos se dieron por vencidos y George fue capaz de cerrar, exahusto. Aún no podía creer que le hubieran hecho abrir la tienda por casi...dos horas!! Ni siquiera el polvo y la suciedad acumulada por los meses había detenido a los niños de comprar...ni a George de vender...

Curiosamente, había estado tan atereado durante ese tiempo que apenas había pensado en Fred, su mente no habría podido concebir otra cosa que varitas falsas, galeones, knuts y surtidos saltaclases. Quizá abrir la tienda no fuera tan mala idea...al menos lo mantendría ocupado. Pero quedarse a solas en ese lugar de nuevo le hacía cambiar de opinión. Asi que sin pensarlo dos veces salió de allí a grandes zancadas para poder así pensar con claridad. No sabía si abriría o no, pero lo que no podía negar es que esas dos horas de venta las había disfrutado como no había disfrutado nada desde hacía casi una semana.

Harry se dirigía ya hacia El Atrio, dándose cuenta de que nunca antes había visto al ministerio tan activo. La gente iba y venía a tal velocidad que era casi imposible andar por allí sin tropezar con alguien. Aún así consiguió llegar como pudo hasta el final del pasillo, dónde unas puertas dobles se abrían y cerraban continuamente por el paso de la gente. Una vez allí vió con gran desesperación que la cola para ver al mago de seguridad era tan larga que casi llegaba hasta el final del pasillo. Apesadumbrado volvió sobre sus pasos y se puso al final de la fila, alegrándose de haber llegado con casi una hora de antelación. Afortunadamente había tanta gente y ésta estaba tan ocupada que no se habían dado cuenta de su llegada, y por tanto no tendría que soportar lo que llevaba sorportando desde hacía ya siete años, cada vez que alguien veía su cicatriz. La cola avanzaba tan lenta que Harry tuvo miedo de llegar tarde a su cita, a pesar de su precaución para llegar con antelación. Sin duda, la seguridad del ministerio había aumentado, y eso que ahora estaban libres de peligro. "No hay quien los entienda..." pensó Harry exasperado.

- ¡Ey Harry! Sabía que te encontraría aquí.- dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

- !Hola Kingsley!- dijo Harry estrechándole la mano.

- Disculpa todo esto, Harry, pero mis asesores se empeñan en que tanta seguridad es necesaria si quiero tener buena imagen. ¡Ja! como si a mi me importara lo que dicen esos ineptos de "El Profeta". Ven por aquí- añadió mientras le indicaba que le siguiera.

- ¡ALTO!- les gritó el mago de seguridad cuando ya iban a pasar por las puertas dobles. - Este chico aún no ha sido registrado, que se ponga a la cola, como todos.

- Venga Ritchie, es Harry Potter¿qué crees que va a hacer?- dijo Kingsley exasperado mientras un murmullo de admiración iba recorriendo toda la fila de magos al oír el nombre de Harry. Después de un rato en el que el guarda de seguridad parecía estar pensándolo muy bien, su rostro se relajó.

- Está bien señor Ministro, perdone pero es que ¡nunca se sabe!- dijo haciéndoles una seña para que pasaran.

- Gracias- dijo Shackelbolt mientras pasaban por fin por las puertas. A Harry se le hacía un poco raro que llamaran a Kingsley "señor Ministro", pero al menos estaba seguro de que éste haría un mejor trabajo que Fudge o Scrimegeour, aunque solo fuera de un modo provisional.

Después de pasar mil puertas, subir y bajar por ascensores y pasar por corredores tan llenos de gente como El Atrio, llegaron a una sala que, supuso Harry, sería el despacho de Kingsley.

Harry no había estado nunca en el despacho de un Ministro de Magia, pero pensó, sin duda, que aquel era un despacho demasiado pequeño para pertenecer a alguien tan importante. No era tan estrecho como el despacho del Señor Weasley, pero no cabrían más de 4 personas de pie juntas y la iluminación era pésima, proveniente de una especie de tragaluz, detrás del desvencijado escritorio de Kingsley.

El ahora Ministro de Magia pareció darse cuenta de lo que pensaba Harry porque dijo:

- Bueno, siento que esto no sea demasiado cómodo pero, ya sabes, esto es sólo provisional, y con todo el lío que hay, no quedan muchos despachos grandes. Podría haber pedido otro más grande y me lo hubieran dado pero, hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Y seguidamente después invitó a Harry a sentarse detrás de su estrecho escritorio. Harry se sentó aún un poco nervioso. Tenía muchas preguntas pero no sabía por donde empezar. Kingsley tomó la iniciativa.

- ¿Como te encuentras Harry?-dijo de repente con un semblante más serio.

- Bien- dijo Harry. Kingsley le miró con escepticismo, pero la verdad es que Harry se sentía bastante bien, se sentía libre por primera vez en su vida y todo lo demás daba igual, aunque había que admitir que el ser el centro de atención del mundo mágico, más incluso que de costumbre, resultaba un poco incómodo.

- Me alegro, de verdad, fuiste muy valiente. No hay muchos magos de tu edad con esa gran valentía, de hecho, no hay ni magos adultos así. Tus padres estarían realmente orgullosos- dijo mirando fíjamente a los verdes ojos de Harry. Éste se sentía algo incómodo, creyó hasta haberse ruborizado, pero musitó un débil "Gracias" como agradecimiento. Realmente no se consideraba valiente, simplemente, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, y no había manera de cambiar eso.

Pero Kingsley se apresuró a cambiar de tema, quizá tuviera prisa, porque decidió ir directamente al grano.

- Bueno, como te dije en la carta, quería verte porque quiero ofrecerte un empleo en la Oficina de Aurores. Se que es inusual que un mago de tu edad entre al ministerio tan pronto, sobre todo sin haber pasado los EXTASIS, pero ya sabemos que tu historia no es muy convencional. Y, sinceramente, no creo que las marcas de clase sean demasiado relevantes después de todas las cosas que te he visto hacer.- dijo tremendamente serio.- Dime¿te interesa?

Harry se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar. Lo había deseado desde que estaba en cuarto año, era lo único que le había atraído realmente como profesión, pero en aquel momento dos partes de él luchaban entre sí. Una de ellas ansiaba coger el puesto y capturar a todos aquellos mortífagos que habían conseguido huir después de la muerte de Voldemort. La otra, en cambio, deseaba poder descansar por fin; tener la vida normal y tranquila que desde hacía siete años no conseguía tener, sin mortífagos, sin muertes por todas partes, y sobre todo con Ginny: estar con ella sin tener que preocuparse de que la dañen en el camino. Pero entonces pensó en Lupin, en Tonks...en Fred, en lo mal que lo estarían pasando ahora los Weasley y otras muchas familias del mundo mágico...y entonces la primera parte de él ganó.

- Por supuesto- terminó asintiendo Harry con decisión.

Lo que él no sabía es que acabaría arrepintiéndose de esa decisión toda su vida.

El local estaba lleno. Había pasado casi una semana desde la caída de Voldemort, sí, pero la gente seguía celebrándolo como el primer día. O quizá era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo podían salir de casa sin temer que una maldición les golpeara al pasar por cada esquina. Tan lleno estaba aquel lugar, que ninguna de las personas que allí hablaban y bebían alegremente se dio cuenta de que el muchacho responsable de toda aquella nueva felicidad, acababa de entrar al bar. Éste tuvo que encogerse y casi hacer malabarismos para pasar entre el tumulto sin tropezar, dirigiéndose a la mesa del final de la estancia, donde supuestamente estaría Neville esperándole. Por supuesto...¿a quién sino se le iba a ocurrir quedar en Las Tres Escobas cinco días despues de la gran batalla final?

Siguió andando con sumo cuidado, escondiéndose por donde podía pues no quería llamar la atención en un sitio tan abarrotado de gente. Pero cuando llego al final, la mesa no estaba ocupada por Neville, o al menos no estaba solo: un grupo numeroso de magos de todas las edades se aglomeraba alrededor con caras llenas de emoción mal contenidas, y algunos incluso hacían fotos o pedían autógrafos. Entre todo ese alboroto consiguió distinguir no sólo a Neville, que parecía atareado intentando firmar a todos los que allí había, sino también a otras dos de sus amigas: Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood. Ésta última, que parecía no encontrarse donde debía estar, fue la que primero le vio.

- Llegas tarde.- afirmó con su ya conocida voz distraída.

Neville levantó la vista de su frenético trabajo y Hermione sonrió complacida al verle. Se hizo un silencio que pareció eterno antes de que alguien gritara "¡Es Harry Potter!" y la gente empezara a reaccionar. Se hizo el caos más absoluto en el que todo el mundo intentaba acercarse a trompicones hacia Harry, quien volvía a maldecir por dentro la idea de Neville.

- Su habitación privada ya está lista señor Longbottom- dijo una señora Rosmerta algo despeinada que había llegado a duras penas hasta donde ellos estaban.

- Gracias- contestó el susodicho a la vez que se levantaba del asiento. Al parecer no había sido tan ingenuo de pensar que nadie les reconocería y había pedido un sitio algo más privado para que pudieran conversar tranquilamente.

Siguieron a la señora Rosmerta hasta una pequeña habitación situada justo detrás de donde ellos estaban sentados, no sin antes escuchar los gemidos de decepción del público del bar. No era una habitación muy grande, pero era cómoda y, sobre todo, tranquila. Además, para alivio de Harry, dentro de ella había una segunda puerta que, según les informó la camarera, daba a la calle, y por tanto les permitiría salir de allí discretamente.

Después de ofrecerles más cerveza de mantequilla y asegurarles que estaría al lado para lo que necesitaran, la señora Rosmerta se fue de la habitación, dejando a los cuatro amigos sentados a la mesa y sin saber muy bien qué decir. Harry decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Por qué decidiste quedar aquí? Me sorprende que no hayáis salido heridos de ahí fuera- le preguntó a Neville haciendo una seña en dirección a la puerta.

- Ha sido idea de Ron...yo dije que era mejor Cabeza de Puerco pero se empeñó y...

- ¿Ron va a venir?- preguntó una Hermione un tanto colorada sin poder disimular su interés.

- Si. La verdad es que no me contestó hasta ayer y pensé que no querría venir pero ya ves...dijo que si era aquí que vendría- respondió Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione no lo podía creer...Así que Ron tenía ganas de ver a Rosmerta..."Nunca cambiará", pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos enfurruñada y los colores le subían a la cara, esta vez de furia. Pero Harry, en cambio, sonrió. Se alegraba de que Ron estuviera mejor, al menos parecía ser el mismo de antes, o todo lo igual que se puede ser después de perder a un hermano.

Poco después llegó éste al lado de su hermana Ginny. Se excusaron diciendo que su madre los había entretenido y se sentaron junto a sus amigos a beber cerveza de mantequilla.

Aun con todo lo que había pasado, allí, en ese momento, los seis chicos hablaban y reían alegremente casi como si no hubiera pasado nada. No hablaron del tema. Dedicaron gran parte de la tarde a divagar sobre cosas banales y a reirse de cualquier tontería que se les pasaba por la cabeza (la mayoría de las cuales eran iniciadas por Luna). A Hermione se le había pasado el enfado en cuanto Ron había entrado por la puerta. Éste no parecía demasiado interesado en Rosmerta y, en cambio, sí parecía interesado en mantener una conversación con Hermione, quien sonreía feliz por este gran cambio. Harry, por su parte, estaba aliviado y contento de que Ron se sentara y hablara como siempre, con sus habituales gestos y bromas. Durante todo el tiempo que no había contestado a sus cartas, temía que éste hubiera cambiado desde tan fatídico día. Además, tener a Ginny a su lado le hacía olvidar toda preocupación. Bien era cierto que ella no parecía tan entera como su hermano, porque aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente e intentara mantener una conversación alegre, su cara se ensombrecía cuando pensaba que nadie la veía; pero no le importó, porque se prometió a sí mismo que de ahora en adelante estaría con ella en todo momento, y que no dejaría que una sola lagrima más asomara detrás de esos bonitos ojos almendrados. Ya era hora de ser felices.

Y si en ese mismo instante algún transeúnte curioso hubiera mirado por la ventana de la habitación, no habría visto más que a seis adolescentes riendo y pasándolo bien, y en ningún momento se le podría haber pasado por la cabeza la idea de que aquellos jóvenes estuvieran sufriendo las pérdidas de una gran guerra que había terminado,sí, pero que había dejado consecuencias terribles.

Pero eso era lo de menos. Todo había acabado. Ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era disfrutar al máximo sus nuevas vidas y esperar que el tiempo curara las heridas que ahora les hacían tanto daño y que, aunque aún no lo creyeran posible, acabarían cerrándose de una vez por todas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Espero que os haya gustado!! Reviews pleaseeeeee ._

_PD: Aviso que estos primeros cuatro capítulos han sido un poco para reflejar las primeras reacciones después de la Gran Batalla, pero a partir de ahora el tiempo pasará más rápido y veremos como se va desarrollando el futuro de nuestros personajes ._

_Gracias!_

_Ginny _


End file.
